


Vigil

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Erza reminisces on the past. Kagura's there to make sure she has a shoulder to lean on.
Relationships: Kagura Mikazuchi/Erza Scarlet
Series: ~Requests~ [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a story containing crows, stolen kisses, candles burning + Kagerza

In the low evening light of Kardia Cathedral, Erza sat vigil amongst the tombstones. Air crisp carrying the chill that always accompanied fall — the votive candle burning against the burgeoning dusk.

The best she could do was make certain that while the Tower of Heaven may be where Simon lost his life that it would not be his grave. At the very least, in death, he should be free of its horrors. To rest in a place brimming with beauty equivalent to his suffering. To not be forgotten.

For a moment, she selfishly considered if he was here now she could free herself of the guilt she had been carrying since the fateful day Jellal forced that choice upon her; to leave or to condemn her friends when, in the end, they were one and the same.

In those final moments, smiling as life left his body, Simon said she was gentle. Gentle as if it was something special. If only she could have steeled herself for a moment, he would here now. Kagura wouldn't have to grieve.

Jellal had remarked when they reunited, months before, that he needed to atone for a multitude of sins. Was she any different? Living her life willfully ignorant while people continued to be harmed.

So Erza sat vigil for a great number of reasons, and, more often than not, Simon remained at the forefront of her contemplations.

Wax pooled and poured down the candle as the sun dipped below the horizon. Knees aching, she considered dousing the flame and returning to Fairy Hills. Tomorrow, new job postings would go up, and Natsu was sure to drag her and the rest of the team along. Yet, she remained rooted in place as the wick burned further down, the stars accompanied lighting the night sky, and the crows that nested around the cathedral came home to roost. The burnished orange light flickering became her sole focus as time passed by.

Ruffling feathers and light footsteps drew Erza from her thoughts.

"Here you are," Kagura settled down next to her, "I wanted to visit you while I was in the area." She coughed surreptitiously into her closed fist as candlelight illuminated her face in the imitation of a blush.

Heat rushed through every fiber of Erza's being, and her prayers turned to retaining her composure. Kagura increasingly seemed to find herself around Magnolia. The visits were more than welcome, but she feared her heart could not take much more.

The other mage made no secret of her admiration. It was platonic, of course, only she was tempted to read into it. Between the thoughtful gifts, mere trinkets from her travels, and numerous letters, she found herself feeling fonder of the other woman than she intended.

"If you had said something, I would have made the time."

"I wasn't sure if you would be in town or if my travels would take me here at the time." She tucked a raven lock behind her ear. "I did not want to trouble you on a whim. Although I seem to have made an imposition of myself regardless."

"Never," Erza's reply was far too insistent to be seen as anything other than what it was, a desperate plea for Kagura not to cease her welcome diversions; Erza abruptly changed course hoping the mage would not dwell on her candor. "I reminisce when there is little else to do, so any distraction is welcome."

"Reminiscing?"

"Fallen comrades. People who lent a helping hand when I needed it most." She held in a stilted breath. She shouldn't burden Kagura. "They taught me how important it is to live for those you love, so I try to take time when I can, to express my gratitude." It was an easy omission. Nothing overly heavy.

"Even so," their fingers entwined, "it can be challenging...to embrace happiness when you know that it has been denied to those you care for…but you've shown me that we have to cherish the time we are given."

The votive candle's flame waned. Kagura's hand warm on her own. Silence surrounded them save for a few ambient noises.

Lips pressed against the back of Erza's hand. Gazing up eyes half-lidded long eyelashes fanning her face with an intensity that never seemed to leave the mage. "More than that." Kagura asserted. "it's paramount to treasure those we hold dear."

Suddenly, the candle wasn't the only thing burning.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the idea that Kagura has been courting Erza this whole time but since it was never anything overtly romantic Erza wrote it off.  
> Kagura's there with a gift profusely blushing "This reminded me of you" and Erza's just, "is this hero worship?"  
> This was a request written for [ftrarepairs](https://fairytail-rarepairs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr^^ If there's a rarepair that you would like to see more content for, send us a request!


End file.
